The present invention relates to a device for securing workpieces to a wire spark erosion machines as represented in the document AGIECUT DEM 25 published September 1976.
Such devices are already known which permit securing pieces having a plurality of various shapes and dimensions on wire spark erosion machines. These devices like the one represented in the document 091.000 IMEA-WIRE-CUT-SET are square shaped and the workpiece is fixed, as the case may arise, with or without stopping plates. The tightening with stopping plates is appropriate for wire spark erosion machines having a conventional sprinkling system while the tightening without stopping plates is utilized in the wire spark erosion machines with a high speed cutting outfit. This securing mode is preferred when the sprinkling ring of the wire spark erosion machine could come into contact with the stopping plate. However, although such devices improve the positioning accuracy of the workpieces, they are relatively static, in that they do not include any adjusting means for positioning the workpiece with respect to the wire and for orienting said workpiece in the direction of the wire in the working position of the latter
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for securing workpieces on a wire spark erosion machine, which device enables the position and orientation of the workpiece with respect to the wire and to the direction of the latter in its working position to be controlled in a very precise manner.